


Playful

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Prompt: “You’re always on my mind” + S.Coups





	Playful

Closing your eyes you hum in content as you snuggle further into the lap that you currently rest in.

As you do a hand comes down to run their long fingers through your hair in a comforting motion. "It's okay if you are tired you can fall asleep," the deep voice softly speaks.

The reply caused you to slowly reopen your eyes and stare up at your boyfriend Seungcheol who's eyes were reading your face. "but I just got here, I would feel bad falling asleep when we were supposed to go out."

A small laugh left his lips as he gently moves a few hairs out of your face. "I don't care what we do, as long as I get to spend time with you then I am content with doing anything."

Letting out a deep sigh you sat up and shook your head "you drive me crazy," a small smile spreading on your face as the words slipped from your lips. Turning you glanced at him to see him staring at you with stars in his eyes. "hey, are you okay?"

Shaking his head redness crept onto his cheeks as he glanced away, "Sorry, got lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" you ask as you curl up into his side, his arm coming to rest around your body and pull you ever closer to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied smirking before you playfully hit him, a chuckle left his lips before he continues "I was thinking of you of course."

"Me? Why me?" you whisper as you lay your head into his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat.

"Because it's you, I think about you a lot you know." he slowly leans over and kisses your forehead softly. The action causing you to close your eyes and hum in content. "You're always on my mind."

Giggling you glance up at him "Since when did you become such a cheese ball?"

Shrugging he gently places a finger under your chin and directing your face to look up at his. "Since I fell in love with you."

His words caused a small smile to creep onto your face as you closed the distance between the two of you, connecting your lips into a sweet kiss.

As you pulled away from the kiss his thumb began to rub circles on your chin. "Yes, I think that's when I became such a cheese ball, it's your fault."

"Mine!" you giggled as you grabbed the pillow behind you ready to throw it at him, "I think you're wrong," you say as you hit him with the pillow.

"Oh, so that's how it is huh?" He smirks wickedly as he grabs for a pillow next to him. "It's on then."


End file.
